All power to weapons
by Sora with an S
Summary: Because this is the way we would want to go. Mega-crossover, one-shot.


Two groups stared at each other over the void, free floating in the dark space they occupied.

On one side, there was the Swarm. Originally, they were separate groups. Borg. Zerg. Replicators. Flood. Tyranids. Separate groups that had joined and obliterated anything in their path.

Their armada of ship were as unimaginably numerous as it was diverse, representing the infinite expanses the horde had claimed for themselves, the entire fleet filling most of a solar system. Their flagship was the devourer of worlds, claimed by the Swarm as their own. For not even the mighty Unicron was powerful enough to resist their corruption.

Defying them almost comically was one solitary ship, powerful in its own right, but ridiculously underpowered against the Swarm's flagship, let alone fleet. But onboard that ship were heroes. The best humanity had to offer, which was just as well.

They were the only race not yet obliterated by the Swarm, and the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren was certainly feeling the pressure.

**"SUBMIT."** The word thundered across the vacuum, causing several human crewmembers to collapse as the physic command fried their brains altogether.

"Mind shields holding, barely!" Professor Charles Xavier yelled, sparks flying from the harness attached to his head and that of other powerful psychic.

"We will never submit!" Naruto Uzumaki declared at the screen, shaking his fist.

**"Your actions are pointless. Your defiance is without hope. Your only destiny is to be absorbed and upgraded."**

Luke Skywalker quietly but firmly said "No." He could _feel_ the Swarm in the Force. He had no wish to become part of it.

**"The cohesion you now display will not last. You will all turn on each other when you believe it is warranted. You will now be elevated to a higher existence. There is no reason for your rebellion."**

"Maybe some of the races you assimilated thought that." Allowed Commander Shepard, simultaneously coordinating the efforts of engineering. "But we will be the exception the breaks the rule!"

**"You will destroy yourselves before you will change."**

"OBJECTION!" Countered Phoenix Wright, causing some to wonder how he got onto the bridge.

"We don't care what you say, you will not dictate what our future will be!" Avowed James T. Kirk, his hands reassuringly squeezing the shoulders of the bridge crew.

"No matter how you try and stop us our how you get in our way, we progress forward, day by day!" Declared Sailor Moon, her voice full of authority.

"WE ARE THE HUMAN RACE." Boomed the God-Emperor of Mankind, his own psychic might aiding the defence of the ship.

"And its adopted children." Added Superman defensively. He would be out there, smashing Swarm ships to pieces, but the Swarm had added Kryptonite shielding to their defense systems very quickly.

"_Just who the HELL do you think WE ARE!?"_ Bellowed the entire ship in chorus, the bridge actually shaking for a bit with the multitude of voices.

The swarm wasn't fazed for a second.

**"You weapons have been scanned, your tactics analyzed, your abilities countered."**

The Swarm locked all weapons onto the enemy ship.

**"Resistance is futile."**

The sheer number of mulch-coloured beams and missiles fired from the Swarm armada would have surely overwhelmed even the potent shields of the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren if the ship wasn't already dodging at three quarters of the speed of light. The few light-speed weapons the Swarm fired failed to penetrate the Shields, a hybridization of two dozen tech-bases.

The massed amounts of missile weaponry tracking them were not so easily avoided, however. Point-defense fire from the score of hastily networked AI's onboard detonated hoards of the homing explosive weapons, but the reminder brought the shields down to 2% integrity. The massive Electron-Pump at the center of the ship worked well beyond safe operating capacity to restore the energy barrier, but the crew knew it wasn't going to be enough.

There was just too many of them.

"_Last chance to bail now, people._" Came a synthetic voice over the intercom.

"Thanks Cortana, but I don't think anyone's leaving." Commander John Sheridan commented, looking at the grim faces of those on the bridge.

The God-Emperor's voice was like the rumble of thunder. "All power to weapons!"

"GIGA…" Began Lina Inverse, as she forced the raw power of the Sea of Chaos into the ship.

"SPIRIT…" Continued Son Goku, as he attempted to channel the life-force of the entire universe without exploding.

"DRILL…" Simon the Digger added his own Spiral Power to the cocktail of extremely dangerous energies.

"FUSION…" Roared the Doctor, up to his armpits in wires as he struggled not only to marry the main three forces together, but the contributions from the other crew as well. Enough psychic power to teleport a solar system. More raw energy than most stars. A hundred different variants on magic. The ship's energy conduits were designed to contain the power of a black hole comfortably, and they were currently staining dangerously.

The Swarm took the opportunity to reroute all their power to shields.

"ATTACK!"

* * *

_I think those crazy hairless monkeys did it! The Swarm is gone! Biggest piece of light pollution in the history of everything, but the Swarm is gone! _

_Mind you, it's probably best they didn't survive the whole last stand thing. This way, they don't have to explain to the Dispotians why their solar system is gone._

- Tjeuhfd'hsu, one of the Last Survivors, upon the defeat of the Swarm


End file.
